Searching
by Tmae3114
Summary: It had been two years, yet she'd seen no sign of him. That didn't matter though, because she was just going to keep on searching until she did. SPOILERS FOR BLACK AND WHITE 2


**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

An annoyed and anguished cry echoed throughout the clearing and some of the surrounding forest areas, followed by an oddly loud thump and a yelp of pain. The local pokemon were startled for the briefest of moments, a few startled bird pokemon fluttered out of the trees, and the locals of the not-too-far-off Fortree City heard a faint, brief echo of the sound then everything settled back to the peaceful calm it had been before.  
Except for in the small clearing where the sound originated.

A pokemon that very few from the region would recognise is standing near the centre, grazing. It is a quadruped, most closely resembling rapidash, a pokemon from Kanto, in body form – although every other aspect of it is different. Its body is primarily brown in colouration, with cream markings on its face and a cream belly, a few green spots scattered across its back. Two antlers sprout from its head with big, bushy leaves covering them. In a tree nearby, a bird-like pokemon with primarily yellow and blue plumage was preening.

Standing nearer the edge, next to a tree with an odd – almost fist shaped – dent in the trunk is a trainer cradling a bruised and blood covered hand. Her clothing is of a style foreign to the region; a black vest jacket over a white, sleeveless top with denim shorts sporting a white wing-shape on either side and pink-soled, pink-laced, black shoes clearly made for walking or hiking. A white cap sat atop her head, a pale pink pokeball design on the front with the visor a similar shade. A satchel the same shade as the soles of her shoes is leaning against the tree.  
Her skin is abnormally pale for one from a region as warm as Hoenn, with the first signs of a tan just barely showing. Chocolate brown hair is tied back in a tall, unruly ponytail with a few strands hanging down the sides of her face.  
Her eyes, which would normally be a bright, clear blue, are swollen and red. Tears stains adorn her cheeks, and more salt water droplets are trekking their way downwards.  
A large pokemon is standing beside her, making a clear attempt to comfort the trainer. Sniffling, she pushed away the hand the pokemon was offering with her uninjured hand.

"S'okay Blaze, 'm fine," she murmured, trying to reassure the emboar. Blaze however, wouldn't have it and crossed his arms, giving his trainer a stare that clearly said he didn't believe her and blowing a puff of smoke from his snout. The trainer giggled slightly through her tears and looked again and the blood covered knuckles.  
"Jacey would've fixed this up in no time, wouldn't she? 'Course afterwards she'd've given me a strong doubleslap from being stupid enough to punch a tree anyways. How d'you think she is with Mum?" she asked, all the while turning around, pushing the bag aside and sitting down against the tree in one fluid movement.  
Blaze gave his trainer another look and then sat down besides her, being careful not to let his flames touch the tree.

"Yeah, you're right. She's probably really happy helping Mum out. 'Sides, she never liked battling anyways. Nuvema is nice and quiet, just like she likes," she responded to her pokemon's answer. Even though she knew the audino would be happier where she was now, the trainer missed her company.  
The leaves above her rustled and two pokemon popped out, both with an armful of apples. One held onto them tightly while swinging upside down from his tail, the other simply floated beside him. The one floating dropped the apples by its trainers bag, then looked at the injured hand with worry.

"I'm fine Varen," she assured the victini, before glancing at her pansear.  
"Aiden, I don't care how hot your head can get, hanging upside down is just going to make all the blood rush to it,"

The monkey snorted, but flipped himself upright onto the branch anyways.  
The trainer sighed and leant back against the tree, closing her eyes.

"It was stupid to punch that tree, but I'm just so..._annoyed._ But I'm upset too, and just plain frustrated. It's been _two years_ and I've still seen no sign of him. I've been to all the other regions, Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh and now Hoenn, but he isn't _anywhere._ Some people say they've seen someone fitting his description, but he's _never_ where they say he is,"

Varen sat down on her shoulder and gave her a small hug. A few tears still leaked from the trainer's eyes. She sighed and shook her head, before opening her eyes and searching through her bag rather clumsily. With an annoying groan, she pressed her uninjured hand to her face before resuming her search.  
"Note to self: next time I decide to do something stupid like _punch a tree_, use non-dominant hand," she said, before pulling out what she had been searching for; a small medical kit. Using an odd combination of her uninjured hand and her legs, feet and teeth, she managed to open the kit and clean her injured hand. When she pulled out the roll of bandaging, she sighed before turning to her victini for help as Varen was the only one of her pokemon with deft enough hands to help her bandage her hand.

Several minutes later, she sighs as she looks at her now near mummified hand.

"I'm not going to be able to use that for a while, am I?" she asks aloud, knowing that nobody else is around but herself, her pokemon and the wild pokemon. Blaze gives her another disapproving look that can be easily interpreted; he thinks she was an idiot for punching the tree. She feels inclined to agree with him. Aiden just give a non-committal shrug and bites down on his fifth apple in the past few minutes. Varen gives her a worried look but, despite her still tear-stained face, she smiles.

"Don't worry Varen, it doesn't hurt anymore," she reassures him.

Looking up, she notices that the sky is beginning to fade from blue to the gentle colours of the sunset. The sight was beautiful, but also painful. The sight of the colours fading and blending reminded her of the last time she had seen him. It was almost ironic, in most fairy tales it ended with the hero and heroine riding off into the sunset. The difference here was that, while the hero most certainly had flown off into the sunset, he and the heroine were most certainly not in love.  
It had been two years since she last saw him.

When she had decided, a mere two months later, that she wanted to search for him, her friends had been confused. Cheren didn't understand why she was so desperate to see him again when, as far as he knew, she barely knew him. Bianca on the other hand, had immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. She _did not_ have a crush on him, but she knew him far more than Cheren thought. Throughout all the battles he had challenged her to, and all their different encounters, she had come to be a sort of friend with him. He helped her understand not only her own pokemon but the pokemon surrounding her every day, he helped her learn how to be a good trainer and she never got the chance to thank him for that. He was a dear friend, and she wanted to find him, to know if he had found what he left to search for; if he hadn't, well she'd help him find it because not only had he helped her understand her pokemon, but also herself, her dreams and her purpose in life, it was only fair that she help him find his.

She winced when something makes contact with the back of her head, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw the apple core, giving Aiden a sharp look afterwards. Then she piled the remaining apples into her satchel, swung it on over her head and gave a shrill whistle. The bird-like pokemon flew over and the other did as well. The archeops settled on the sawsbuck's back.  
The trainer gave a small smile, before holding up the pokeballs of them both.

"Archie, Seasona, return!" she said, the two disappeared n a red light. Even now, she wondered what on _earth_ she had been thinking when she named her sawsbuck, then a deerling. Okay, she was excited to see one for the first time, but _Seasona?_ Mostly she now called her Sea for short.  
She turned to her other pokemon, then held up the pokeballs of the remaining pokemon.

"Varen, Aiden, Blaze! Return!"

She carefully put the pokeballs back in her satchel, before withdrawing one more. It's top was purple, with two small dots that were a purplish-pink. A white 'M' was on the front.

The Master Ball.

She threw it up in the air.

"Okay Reshiram! Come on out!" she cried. The pokeball fell back into her hands as the large, majestic, white pokemon materialised. She ran up to her pokemon and climbed onto its back, holding on tightly as Reshiram took off.

"We still haven't found him Reshi," she said to the legendary pokemon of truth as they flew.

"Do you think we'll ever find him?"

Reshiram's answer was a clear roar of 'yes', and the trainer smiled.

Yeah, she couldn't give up hope. He was still out there, and even if it took another two years, she _would_ find him.

She was going to find N no matter how long it took.

* * *

**I'm not the only one who found the scene in Black and White 2 where N tells the player that he's going to search for the trainer that helped him two years before heartbreaking, am I? Especially since if you played Black or White, that trainer is _you._ It becomes even more so in the post-game when you get to Nuvema town. You go to the house that was your's in Black or White, and your Mum automatically thinks it's _her_ son/daughter come home at long last after two years and through her dialouge you find out where you've been this entire game. _Searching for N._ You've been searching for him for _two years._ Though personally I'm on the fence about ferriswheelshipping, it's amazingly heartwrenching to think how much of an impression N made and the fact that you'd search for him for _that long._ Maybe even _longer._ And of course, we're probably not going to see a reunion scene, which we so need to get.  
But now N is looking for you, while _you_ look for _him._**

**Okay, now that I've said that, anyone enjoy this fic? Personally, I think I've set this around the time of Black/White 2, so at this point N's actually in Unova.  
Originally, after finding out that you've been searching for N, I wanted to write a reunion scene but it just wouldn't be done and it turned into this. I delibrately left the name of the trainer out in this, because the story just seemed to work better that way. The team that she has is based partially on my own pokemon Black team, although I don't have a pansear. Yes, I really do have a sawsbuck named Seasona. The main character in this is a girl, because I myself am a girl.**

**So, did anyone like this?**


End file.
